YOU LEARN WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: KATAANG. they are finally leaving the earth kingdom. feelings are exposed, choices are made. please review!
1. Chapter 1

You learn when you least expect it

PART 1

NO CLUE

It was a cool Sunday afternoon and the Gaang were finally leaving Bah sing se. after loosing Aapa and facing the Dai Li they didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Come on guys, hurry up!"

"Sokka calm down!" Toph shouted back as she climbed onto Aapa's tail.

"Well so-rry for wanting to be in Ikuno Island by sunset. Anyway, where are Katara and Aang?"

"Don't ask me, remember I'm blind? But if you must know, there coming up behind you."

Spinning around, he saw Katara and the Avatar walking towards him holding hands.

"How did you know they were coming?!" Sokka asked with a questioning tone in his voice.

"I'm blind Sokka, NOT DEAF!!!"

Ignoring Toph's comment, Sokka began to contemplate on Aang's feelings for his sister.

"Humph. He may be 12 years old, but he was trapped in that iceberg for 100 years. Sooo technically he's…" Sokka paused for a minute to add p the answer. (He wasn't that good at Math)

"112!!!" the boomerang apprentice screamed out as he lunged towards the Airbender while he gritted his teeth.

"Aang look out!" Katara shouted but it was way too late. Sokka was already rubbing the Avatar's face in the dirt as he shouted his age.

"112! 112! Katara, I want you to stay far away from Mr. Hormones here OK?!"

"Why he's just 12?"

"Just 12? Technically, he's 112!" he shouted still stifling Aang with his face in the ground. (He could have easily airbended Sokka into the air but he didn't want to upset Katara)

"So what's wrong with that?" (she still doesn't get it does she.)

"So bimbo he's an old man with old man thoughts, duh!" Toph answered as she lay on the bison's back stroking his fur.

Finally, Aang got out of Sokka's grasp and waterbended some of the nearby well water into his mouth to wash out the dirt. By now Katara was giggling to herself, but the Avatar could see her face turn crimson.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!? You could have killed me!"

"Better you die than pollute my sister's pure, angelic mind…"

"Yeah right!" Toph laughed as she heard Sokka's remark which was replied by a rusty cough

"Uh hem. As I was saying, better you die than pollute my sister's mind with your hormones." The apprentice finally spit out as he stuck out his tong.

"What are you guys talking about? Pollute Katara how?" little did they know was that the Avatar had no clue what they were talking about, but his secret love noticed his blank eyes about the situation. Then she realized why.

"Sokka. Aang doesn't think like that. Remember he was raised by monks?"

"That's true." Toph added as she nodded off to sleep.

"But that's only a better reason! Keeping his feelings bundled up inside like that could make him explode at any moment! So from now on, as the eldest one here (only 16 years) I decree that we will no longer sleep in the same room."

"Fine. But can we get going its getting late." The waterbender replied as she climbed onto Aapa.

"Oh **now** you're ready to go!" Sokka shouted as he flew his hands into the air. Still in a fog about just happened, Aang just climbed onto the Bison, grabbed his reins and was ready to go.

"Yip, Yip. Time to go to Ikuno Island"

As they raised into the air the arrow burdened airbender got lost in his thoughts.

_How could they think I would pollute her with my actions, I'd never do that! But if I had the chance I might… no. you have to stay cool man she's just a friend. A good friend. A beautiful friend. A hot friend. A DROP DEAD SEXY BODIED FRIEND!_

As he pictured Katara in his mind, he felt a tingling sensation in his pants.

"Oh boy, something tells me this is going to be a very odd trip."

End of part 1

**MOSHI MOSHI!!!(I think that's how you spell it)This idea was in my head for almost a month! But I finally got time and put it to paper, then to computer. I hope you all like it and review! Thank you Rayette for the inspiration to write this story! If it weren't for her I would have never written it in the first place. I was so bored after finishing the test early so she told me to write it down. So thanks again! The other chapters will be up very soon. EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!**

**Oh yeah, no Zuko in this one people. It's all KatAang!!!**


	2. power of love

**Well, here is part 2, hope you like it and review. That's what the button's there for you know. And don't worry; the other chapters will be even juicer!**

POWER OF LOVE

Flying Aapa and Aapa himself was the Avatar's second thing he loved most in the world. The first? Katara. Since she rescued him from the iceberg, he always knew that one day she would be his. But every time he got close to saying how he felt, someone would interrupt or he would chicken out.

He sighed at the thought of her and his face turned bright pink. But that didn't compare to what happened to his face and the rest of his body when he heard the waterbenders voice behind his neck. Her breath gave him shivers up his spine.

As she took a seat next to him, she noticed he was shivering and bright red.

"Aang, are you OK?" Katara questioned as she placed her hands on his.

_I can't tell her how I feel, if I do I might loose myself and do something I'll regret. Just keep it cool._

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. I just thought everyone was sleeping. That's all."

"Well I don't know how they could sleep through the ride, but I just pretended to be asleep so I could…"

"Could what?"

By now, the benders were inches away from each others lips. But neither of them turned away.

"So I could spend some alone time with you."

"Wha…" But before the airbender could finish his sentence, Katara had pulled his collar towards her and there lips finally touched. She could feel Aang melt in her arms as she held him tighter. She also felt him restraining himself from embracing her with his muscular arms. All this time they didn't stop to breath. The waterbender pondered on if he was given the chance to be with her if he would take it, and as if it were a reply to her question, the arrow burdened airbender pulled her away from him finally breaking the bond.

"Katara why did you…" again he was cut off

"Aang, I like you. Heck I think I love you! But if you don't feel the same way it's OK. I know you're busy with saving the world and I understand."

"But Katara I…" cut off again

_Can't she see I'm trying to say something!_

"Don't feel pressured to give me an answer right now. Anyway, how long until Ikuno Island?"

"1/2 hour."

"Well I guess I should get some rest."

Before the Avatar knew it, Katara was finding a comfortable spot in his lap to sleep. "Good night Aang." She mumbled under her breath as she drifted off to sleep. Her body moving gracefully with every breath she took. It wasn't long before she was out cold. Making sure she was asleep, Aang kissed her head lightly, causing her to twitch a bit.

"Good night my love." The Avatar whispered into her ear as he stroked her head with his arrow tattooed hand. It was then he remembered what she said.

'_You're the Avatar; you will be busy saving the world."_

He knew the marks on his hands, feet, and head and back meant he was the Avatar, but if he had to choose, he knew that he would give up his life for her. The airbender started to get the tingling feeling in his pants again and he knew what **that** meant.

_OK calm down. This is a test of control. If I do this I could face her with my true feelings._

His thoughts were disrupted by a furry creature on his shoulder with a plum in his mouth.

"Well I guess it's just me and you huh Momo." Aang pondered as he looked up to the sunless sky.

**IKUNO ISLAND**

"We're here! We're here!" Aang shouted as he saw land approaching. It was covered with lights and surrounded by sea. By now night had rolled in and the ocean looked pitch black.

The first one to wake up was Sokka and he didn't like what he saw. Katara was still fast asleep on Aang's lap. Thinking the worst, Sokka jump kicked Aang causing him to fall of the bison. He easily airbended himself back on Aapa but loosing her headrest caused Katara to fall instead!

"KATARA!!!" the two boys shouted in union as the waterbender headed towards the water.

"What should we do?" the boomerang apprentist asked, but Aang had already jumped off of Aapa and was heading for the pitch black water. He didn't care about his life anymore. All that mattered was Katara.

"Katara hold on!" the Avatar screamed before he hit the water hoping she could hear him. The arrows on his body gave him a bit of light to see through the darkness but even with that, he couldn't find her.

By this time Toph was wide awake.

"What happened? Aang huh." She giggled

"Yeah. I kicked him off Aapa and Katara fell instead!"

"So why don't you go save her?"

"Because I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"CAN'T SWIM OK!? Geese. For once I want Aang to get Tara." He pleaded as he looked over the bison's sides to get a view of the sea.

"Hey who's steering Aapa?" Toph asked as she stared at the reins. Seeing that Sokka didn't care she decided to take matters into her own hands.

**UNDERWATER**

"Where can she be?" Aang questioned as he swam near the ocean floor. But there wasn't even enough time for him to figure it out. Suddenly, there was a glowing light and a great force of energy pushed him out of the water and into the air gently placing him on the bison. Stunned, all he could do was be grateful.

"Uh… thanks?"

"No problem." the form of water answered back in a familiar voice. It was Katara!

"Katara! You're alive!" Aang screamed as the blob of water formed into his love. She hopped onto Aapa and smiled brightly. The wind blowing from the south made her loose hair dance in the air. The Avatar ran over to her and hugged her tightly. After he embraced her she finally spoke.

"Did you guys forget I'm a waterbender?"

The statement made the boys freeze in there place. They both forgot!

"I didn't. That's why I didn't worry when I heard you fell over." Toph added into the conversation.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." The airbender replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's OK. At least **someone** actually cared enough to try and SAVE ME!" she screamed as she stared at Sokka.

"Come on Tara, you know I can't swim!"

"And you say you're from the Water Tribe." Toph piped in again as she landed Aapa at the docks of the island.

As they took off there cargo from the bison's back, Toph sprang off, hit the concrete and kissed it!

"Finally solid ground!" the blind girl exclaimed as she danced around. (Being an earthbender she missed the feeling of earth under her toes.)

"Come on you guys it's late and we need to find a place to stay. This place gets dark really fast."

"Now who died and made Aang in charge?" Sokka teased as they went in search of a place to stay.

_Can't he just GET OF MY CASE! If this is his way of keeping me away from Katara, by making me feel like shit, well it's not working._

As he got out of his trade of thought, the first thing he saw was Katara's face.

"Smile! Why are you so down?"

"Me? I'm not down." The avatar put on a fake smile to cover up how he really felt. He knew he had to tell her how he really felt before he cracked.

End of part 2

**Sorry if its long, but I wanted a lot of stuff to happen in this chapter. The other one will be up soon, don't worry. Please review!!! I decided to take a break from Xiaolin Showdown for a while. After this story I have another one in the making then I'm back to RaiKim. Until next time!**


	3. explination

**Hi! I'm back! Mohaha! With chapter 3. This is where… wait, why should I sell out the story. But trust me it's worth reading! Please review!**

EXPLINATION

"Welcome to Ikuno Inn! How may I help you?" the owner greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello sir. Can we have three rooms please?"

"Hey, you're the Avatar!" the owner shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes sir I am but about those rooms?"

"Sorry we only have 2 left."

"WHAT DO YAH MEAN 2!!!" Sokka exclaimed as he hared the news. "You don't understand mister, we **need** three rooms." The boomerang apprentice pleaded with the owner, but to no prevail.

"We only have 2. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Aang will just have his own room."

"Oh great, **he** gets his own room!" Toph complained as they headed upstairs to there rooms.

"Maybe next time." Katara answered trying to calm the earthbender.

"I don't mind sharing a room with you guys. As long as MR. Hormones stays away." Sokka teased, but Aang didn't take it that easy. He started to clench his fist and gritted his teeth. If you were there, and saw his face, you could tell he was suppressing his anger.

"FINE. OK. JUST SHUT UP!!!" the Avatar yelled at the top of his lungs. The pitch was so high that they had to cover there ears to stop the intense blow. He ran to his room and slammed the door. No one expected **that** reaction from the airbender. Especially Katara.

"Wow. Who put his underwear up in a bunch?"

"You did Sokka. Can't you see you're hurting his feelings? I'm gonna talk to him."

Oh no your NOT!!! Both of you alone is bad luck anyhow you take it. You can see him tomorrow." On that note, Sokka pulled her into their room and closed the door behind them.

"Why can't you be more like Toph?" Sokka inquired as he pointed to the blind girl fast asleep. Little did the boomerang apprentice know was that Katara had already planed a way to get out of the room to see Aang.

1:35 am

"I love you Suki." Was the only noise being heard in the room.

"Finally, he's asleep!" Katara cheered as she snuck out of the room to find the Avatar.

_Are you sure you want to do this Tara? _She questioned herself as she headed to the Avatar's room.

_You don't have to you know._ With that last thought she began to second guess herself but before she realized it she was inside Aang's room.

"Aww. He's so cute." The waterbender sighed as she climbed onto the bed with him. As she placed her arm around his waist to pull him closer to her. She could feel his heart beat on her chest. Gently stroking his face she realized that she couldn't live without him. (All this time he was still asleep)

"I love you Aang, with all my heart and soul." And what she did after was so strange, even she was shocked.

Katara placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he slept soundly in her arms. But she found it hard to stop. Feeling her press against his skin caused him to finally wake up.

"Katara?"

"Oh Aang I'm so sorry. I thought you were…" her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers. They kissed each other passionately for what seemed like an eternity until the waterbender needed some air.

"Damn Aang where did you learn to kiss like that!"

The Avatar just gave a slyish look.

"Just because I was raised by monks, doesn't mean I'm naïve."

With that reply the 2 benders broke out in laughter. This was cut short by a very serious question.

"Katara, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Aang!" Tara replied as she rubbed her hands on the Avatar's almost developed abs.

"Well if you do, will you have sex with me?"

"What!"

"Well I know that it happens when 2 people love each other dearly. So will you?"

"I think we're a bit too young for that. I mean, I'm 14 and you're 12."

"Technically 112." The Avatar answered with a broad smile.

"Not funny Aang" she answered back childishly. "But I think we should wait." She replied looking down at her hands.

Seeing she was uneasy, the airbender lifted her chin towards him so there eyes could meet.

"Katara, it doesn't matter how long I have to wait to be yours, I'll NEVER stop loving you."

With that he leaned in to kiss her but the gentle kiss became a very passionate one and they found themselves loosing control of there senses. Before they went any further Aang parted there lips and looked at her lovingly.

"As you said, I think we should wait."

"OK. Aang, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Be my guest!"

The two benders lay on the bed, there arms intertwined around each other and they fell fast asleep.

**I hope you don't mind how short it was I'll try to make the others longer. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year to everyone at FanFiction!!! Sorry for taking so long in updating. I got banned from the computer for a while but I wrote this chapter at 2am this very morning. It was the only time I could write it. I just begged to go online for e a while so I could add it. It may be short but please bear with me. Please review!**

The sun pierced through the curtains of his room landing on the Avatar's face, causing him to wake up. His vision was still a bit blurry but he didn't need his eyes to see who was next to him. He felt her warm body next to his snuggled under the covers. Just thinking about what happened last night or what was**_ supposed_** to happen made a small smile come up on his face.

_It doesn't matter how long I have to wait to be with you, nothing will make me stop loving you._

After telling himself those words, he felt a sense of reassurance come over him. It didn't matter if he was the Avatar or if he could die when he took on Azula he told Katara how he felt and she loved him just the same. His trade of thought was cut off by two crystal blue eyes looking strait at him.

"Morning Katara!"

"Morning."

"Not that I want you to leave my room, which I don't! I think you should get back to your room before Sokka wakes up."

"I guess your right." She quickly got off of the bed and headed for the door but stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter Katara?" the Airbender questioned, but was answered with a deep but simple kiss on the lips.

"I couldn't leave without doing that again. Goodbye my Avatar." The waterbender left the room and all that was left was the sent of lavender and honey.

1:15pm

Sokka didn't wake until it was almost time to leave the island, but when he did he didn't like what he saw. Even though they weren't sitting next to each other he could tell that something was wrong. And he knew if anything happened Katara would have told Toph, being the only girls here he knew they talked about almost anything.

"Hey Toph, what's up with Aang and Tara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're acting really strange and I was just wondering if she told you anything that's all."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you anything."

"BECAUSE I SAID SO OK?!!"

"Geese, you don't need to have a Sabertooth Moose Lion! All I know is that there was a bit of talk on the subject of sex. I don't know if they did anything she wouldn't tell me. You happy now?"

By now Sokka had lost all sense of sanity. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Aang and his sister. HIS SISTER!!!

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Sokka screamed as he sprang towards the Airbender once again. But Aang was to quick.

"Oh come on! What your problem?" now the Avatar had airbended himself to the opposite side of the watertribe warrior and Sokka had regained his balance from the pounce.

"What's my problem, MY PROBLEM!??! My problem is that you slept with Katara!"

"What? How…"

"Don't try to make up excuses now, Toph told me."

"Toph how could you?!" Katara shouted as she joined the argument. But she got no reply from the earthbender.

"Sokka we didn't have sex." Aang pleaded with him but to no prevail.

"Yeah right. You could be lying now for all I…" but he was cut off by a gentle hand on his shoulders. Spinning around he saw it was Katara. She gently shook her head and he could see in her eyes he was telling the truth. As his muscles relaxed, his sister grabbed him in an embracing hug and whispered into his ear.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Sokka. You know that."

The moment was cut short by Toph screaming from on top of Aapa's head.

"Since we're all friends with Twinkle Toes again can we get a move on!?"

The friends just exchanged laughs and climbed onto the bison and rode off into the sky.

**On Aapa**

Sokka sliped down next to Aang as he guided Aapa over the ocean causing the Avatar to tence up a bit.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not here to fight. Sorry if I kinda lost it back there."

"KINDA?"

"OK I went overboard. But I only did it because Katara means the world to me and I really don't want her to do anything she'll regret later on, you know. Forgive me"

"Yeah I forgive you."

"But you know I'll still be watching you." Sokka joked with a sly smile on his face but he was answered back with the same sly smile from his almost trusting friend the Avatar.

**Finally finished. Now I can start another story but I'm going to try a Zuko Katara look at it. Please review. Until then enjoy 2007!**


End file.
